


Addicted to You

by hyukaslips



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Bottom Choi Soobin, Criminal Yeonjun, Delinquents in love, Explicit Sexual Content, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Inspired by Bonnie and Clyde, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Soobin is way more innocent, Top Choi Yeonjun, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaslips/pseuds/hyukaslips
Summary: Some loves are meant to last forever.Others are meant to burn down in flames.Yeonjun and Soobin just wanted to be consumed together.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 40





	Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story for #XTXFEST on Twitter, I hope you all enjoy this ride!

Soobin sighed. 

His shift in the dine in had been eternal already and it wasn’t even close to finish. Picking up an empty table, cleaning with a way too dirty cloth after the table was clear, he ignored the wink from a customer. 

Disgusting.

How long has he been there? Turning around to look at the big clock in the wall behind the cash register, the tall boy notices that he still has 2 hours left, sighing again. Walking to the kitchen, he left the empty glasses and plates over the sink, where a lovely boy was washing them diligently. Soobin couldn’t remember his name, sadly. It was useless anyway. 

Grabbing a pair of dishes which were ready and trying to remember to which table they belonged, he felt someone grabbing at his ass, startling him. He huffed, not saying anything to the owner which was smiling lewdly in his way. God, fuck. 

Making his way to the table, the dark haired leaned, serving the table at the same time he heard the doors being opened, involuntarily turning his head around. A tall blonde boy had entered, the sounds of his boots claiming all the attention over him, a long coat putting on a frame his skinny body. He smirked at Soobin as his eyes met and he smiled shyly back, looking down a little embarrassed.

The blonde walked to the bar, leaving a heavy bag next to him and ordering a whiskey. Soobin bit his lips, trying to keep focused on his work, eyes betraying him to lead back to the back of the figure there. His heart was beating messily on his chest.

The taller man went back to clean a table when he heard a glass breaking, all people turning around to the commotion, seeing the other male pulling out a short scattergun, smirking coldly and climbing on top of the table, pointing to the owner.

“All the money here and none will be hurt.” Soobin pulled at his shirt, untucking it and grabbing the revolver there, warm from the contact with his body and pointing at the customers, which started to get under the tables. He walked backwards until he reached the table where the blonde was standing.

“Took you long enough, don’t you think?” Yeonjun laughed and some people moved nervously. Soobin shot a glass over their table, breaking it in incontable pieces. “Don’t move.”

“Oh baby, it was barely two days…” The smaller said, jumping down and grabbing the bag now full of money and Soobin with the other hand, walking together to the exit, still pointing to all the people around.

“I missed you.” The dark haired said as they slammed the doors of the cars at the same time, kissing Yeonjun’s cheek with a smile the other returned.

“Missed you too bun. Was it too hard to work for two days?” The older laughed, kissing his cheek as the younger pouted, driving fast through the empty highway. 

“It’s not funny! People is fucking disgusting, I swear if you make me do this one more time—”

“There will be no more times, Soobin-ah, I promise you.” Soobin’s heart skipped a beat. “Just one more time and it will be over, but we will do it together.” The younger giggled, holding into the other’s arms as he drove.

“Are you sure?” The taller asked, biting his lip because he knew what that meant. 

“I am. I want to get out of here. Forever. With you.” Yeonjun smiled and Soobin felt himself falling harder for the older. It didn’t matter that both of them were chased and known as part of the most wanted people in Korea. Didn’t matter that they now had an impression of his face. Nothing mattered at all because Yeonjun wanted to escape. With him. Because he loved him.

And God knows how much he loved Yeonjun back.

To the point in which he exchanged a promising life of being an university graduate, maybe a good wife and kids which would make his family proud, to be a runaway criminal, in love with another man. A man who had killed and robbed countless times but that had never let Soobin to do it. The most beautiful and perfect man that Soobin had met in his life.

"Where are we going?" He asked, unsure. It wasn't that he didn't trust Yeonjun, but he needed to know if he could make their plan more perfect. 

“I don’t know, where do you wanna live, hm?” The older asked back, “The States? Europe? Around the Caribbean Sea?” Soobin put one of his hands over Yeonjun’s thigh.

“It doesn’t matter, as long as we are together…” He mumbled, his cheeks burning in embarrassment and his heart in love. “But the States sounds great… We can go to the beach in California, or move to New York. A place so big that none is going to find us.” The older leaned to the side, kissing Soobin’s temple.

“Whatever you want, angel.” 

\---

They were kissing messily as soon as the door of the cheap motel room they rented was close, bodies pressing together desperately as they ripped the other’s clothes. Soobin was always impressed by the older’s strength, pressing him roughly against the door, which creaked in protest, firm arms lifting him by his thighs. Yeonjun’s tongue parted his lips aggressively, demanding for permission. It wasn’t like Soobin was going to deny it anyway, so he opened his mouth obediently, whimpering in the smaller mouth as their tongues rubbed together.

“I missed you, baby.” The blonde said, barely parting from him as Soobin gripped at his half off shirt, wrinkling it with his finger, chuckling breathlessly.

“It was barely two days, hyung.” He teased, replaying the words the older had said earlier, but at the same time gripping at his hair, pulling him closer. 

“You little shit, I’m gonna show you how much I missed you…” The younger could only chuckle, holding himself tighter as the blonde took him to the bed, leaving him there carefully. Taking off both of their shirts, the older captured his lips again, slowly moving apart from them and kissing down his neck, leaving soft bites, tongue licking over his skin and making him shiver under the ministrations. 

Yeonjun didn’t even had to ask as he lifted his hips obediently, letting him take off what was left from his clothes, his cock already half hard against his flat stomach, feeling the plump lips kissing down, a trail of kisses until he reached his thigh, giving a light bite, making the younger yelp and squirm. “D-Don’t do that… You know it’s sensitive.” The blonde looked back at him, lips curving in a feline smirk.

“Oh, I know... But I like that.” He mumbled, kissing down, following the muscle of his leg. “I like you. I love you, Soobin-ah. You’re the love of my life.” Sighing shakily, the taller one wrapped his hand around the other’s neck, pulling him back up, kissing him softly.

“And I love you too, hyung.” The dark haired could feel his smile even if he couldn’t actually see it. “I will love you forever.” 

“Forever.” 

They kissed again, this time with renewed aggression, as the younger tried to take the rest of the clothes his lover had on between gasps and needy whimpers.

“I need you…” Soobin’s voice sounded strained, breathless. “I need to feel you inside. Please.” 

The last word seemed to act like magic over the older, who finished taking off his clothes unceremoniously, grinding his hips down teasingly, eliciting a deep moan from the taller’s lips as their cocks brushed against each other. He wasn’t even aware of when he covered his fingers with lube until the younger felt them caressing his hole slowly, back arching and hips lifting in anticipation.

Soobin gripped at the sheets tightly as the first finger went in, his eyes falling close unconsciously as he got used to the feeling, long finger moving slowly. “D-don’t tease hyung, please.”

“Did you miss me that much?” Yeonjun mumbled, thrusting his only digit slowly. “It was barely two days…” The sentence made Soobin chuckle in the middle of his pleasure.

“Fuck you…” He laughed between a long moan escaping from his throat as the older pressed a second finger inside.

“Fucking it is, indeed, what I am planning to do, Binnie…” Blonde hair falling over his eyes, he answered wittily, licking his lips, leaving them glossy with spit.

“Well, I don’t see you doing it.” 

“Just tell me you want me to break you and we’ll seal the deal.” 

Gripping him by the neck, fingers tangling in the long hair of his nape, Soobin dragged him closer, until their faces were at the same level, tugging at Yeonjun’s lower lip with his teeth playfully, feeling how his fingers slipped out slowly as he tried to keep his balance. “Break me, hyung. Mark me so everyone knows I’m yours and yours only.”

He let out a pained whimper as the other pressed inside him, blunt nails digging on Yeonjun’s back, melting their lips together. To be honest, kissing the smaller had become some kind of addiction, since the first kiss, he had only been yearning more and more. Luckily, the other had not complained about that, all the other way, kissing Soobin until he felt dizzy.

Like right now. Pain didn’t seem to exist anymore, anything could exist around him anymore as long as he had Yeonjun kissing him like that.

“I love you…” The younger said almost out of breath, holding him closer.

“I love you too.” He could hear the reply, accompanied by a slow thrust. “I love you so much.”

Soobin could only moan, nodding at his words. “I need you so much…”

“I’m right here, baby.” The blonde said, caressing one of his thighs slowly, but moving his hips faster, his other arm around Soobin’s neck, pulling their foreheads together, forcing them to breathe the same hot air, licking inside their mouths needily. “But I need you too, you are all I need. You’re my everything.”

Soobin wanted to cry.

“You’re my everything too. All I need.” He could feel Yeonjun nodding in his neck, licking behind his ear, breathing heavily over it. “Promise me you’ll always be w-with me. Promise me, hyung.” Sweat was dripping down his temple, mixing with the older’s as he pressed their forehead together once more, brushing their noses together.

“I promise you I’ll be with you forever. Here, now, tomorrow. In ten years. In all the lives we will have together. I will be with you and I’ll love you in every single one of them.” The younger pulled him closer, as close as he could, kissing him as they moved their hips together, the sound of skin on skin colliding making him drunk in pleasure.

It didn’t take them long to find their releases together, hips stuttering, low groans and loud moans adorning the room as they rode their highs, hands holding together.

Yeonjun was the first one speaking, after pulling out carefully, looking at how his own cum leaked down his abused hole. “Let’s get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.” He mumbled, kissing Soobin’s shoulder lovingly, hugging him by the waist and leaving a pair of soft presses of his swollen lips over his nape, flushing their bodies together. The younger dragged his fingertips over his skin, following the different scars the smaller had.

\---

It must have been late, Soobin thought, as he felt the soft breaths behind his neck, looking at the window and noticing that the sound was starting to rise, still not able to sleep.

Nervousness. 

Anyway, there was no point in sleeping now, knowing that the other would wake up at any second now and—

“You are thinking so loud you woke me up, doll.” A raspy voice sounded, making his stomach twirl and his heart flutter. “Are you okay...?”

“Yes, just... Nervous, I guess.”

“I know. It will be okay...” He melted against the warmth of the older hands, nodding as he kissed one of them.

\---

They walked, hands holding tightly, in the direction of the bank.

Their last rob before all was over. 

Yeonjun opened the door for him, Soobin chuckling at the gesture of gentlemanliness, stepping inside at the same time the door closed by itself.

With the same smile, the younger pulled out a gun from his coat, knocking the security guard quickly and cleanly. From his bag, Yeonjun had pulled out his short scattergun, shooting to the ceiling, glass falling from it as the small number of people there screamed and tried to hide.

The taller man walked to the principal table, jumping on it and pointing at the people, pulling a second gun with his free hand as the blonde pointed to the bank’s manager, screaming at the poor scared man for him to open all the registers.

He didn’t even have to ask twice.

Soobin took a moment to look at Yeonjun, the blonde picking the exact moment to look back at him as he put all the money on one of the bags. He smiled, throwing a handful of bills in his direction as he laughed, making him laugh too, excitement and adrenaline running through his veins as he saw the older throwing another handful of bills to the sky, looking them fall around him, laughing louder.

He had never seen someone so beautiful.

Finishing putting all the money in the bag, Yeonjun gripped the bag and got next to Soobin, climbing on the table as he held new stacks of money. The younger gripped his hands around them and the older’s hands, as they threw them together, smiles stuck on their faces.

The blonde caressed his cheek softly, touching the dimple on it lovingly before kissing him, gripping at his waist as money rained around them. He answered happily, just for a brief seconds. The people around them looking at them impressed, disgusted.

Soobin couldn’t care less.

They climbed down with the sound of the siren’s on their back, looking at each other.

“It will be alright.” The older man reassured him. “This is not the first time I’m doing this.”

It happened so fast that Soobin swore for a second, that nothing had happened.

But Yeonjun's smile was frozen as he fell back, in his chest blooming the most scary and deep red he had ever seen. 

The most painful red he had ever seen.

The people around started running, but Soobin couldn’t care less. He couldn’t care because Yeonjun, his Yeonjun—

I promise you I’ll be with you forever. Here, now, tomorrow. In ten years. In all the lives we will have together. I will be with you and I’ll love you in every single one of them.

Kneeling next to him, he dragged him carefully, noticing the long line of blood as he was moved, putting his hand on his neck.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Soobin felt like his heart stopped beating too as he hugged the lifeless body of his lover, of his boyfriend, of his everything.

I will love you forever.

But now, that forever didn’t exist in this life anymore. He kissed Yeonjun’s plump lips a last time, his heart aching in the most unbearable pain as he looked at his beautiful face.

Standing up carefully, he gripped at the other bag that was there, walking to the exit slowly. His eyes were still filled with tears as he reached the door, which he opened slowly. The morning sun hit his face, it was such a beautiful day.

Soobin walked, hugging the bag in front of his chest, the police pointing at him from all directions. Not a single soul dared to make a sound and the dark haired looked down for a moment before running.

He heard the shots being fired.

The explosion was heard for all the town.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until this point! If you liked, leave a kudo or a comment, I will be really grateful!
> 
> If you are curious for more, you can also follow me on:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/hyukaslips)  
> [Curious Cat](https://www.curiouscat.qa/hyukaslips)


End file.
